The strippers
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Jaejoong jadi strippers? NC-21, RnR please


Title: The Strippers  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rate: NC +21  
>Starring: Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae); and many others<br>Warning: Boys Love, Mature Content, etc  
>Length: Oneshot<br>Author: Din_Cassie

OoOoO

Suasana malam di sekitar Seoul tak ubahnya seperti di siang hari. Lautan manusia dengan antusias memasuki toko-toko di pinggir jalan meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Begitu juga dengan aktifitas perkatoran di dalam gedung-gedung menjulang yang masih berjalan, walaupun sudah banyak berkurang. Itu disebabkan oleh karyawan malang yang mendapat tugas lembur, ataupun pimpinan yang masih harus menyeleksi berkas yang masuk padanya. Dan aktifitas terakhir itulah yang sekarang dilakukan oleh pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho, pemilik Jung corp., perusahan terbesar di seluruh Korea. Dia dengan malangnya harus terjebak bersama benda mati berwarna putih tipis yang bertumpuk di depannya. Penat sudah melingkupi, membuatnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya sambil memijat kepalanya pelan

Tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam ruang khususnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, U know. Lets try some noise beat," katanya meniru intro lagu boyband paling terkenal di Korea.

"Ada apa, Yoochun-sshi?" tanya Yunho dengan pandangan datar.

"Ohh, c'mon. Kita ini sedang diluar jam kantor, jadi kita sudah bukan rekan bisnis tapi sahabat," kata Yoochun. Ya, dia adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat Yunho.

"Yeah, whateva." balasnya datar.

"Hey, lagi suntuk, hm? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan atau minum-minum? Kebetulan aku menemukan sebuah bar yang cukup asyik dan kalau jam segini pasti ada suguhan special," kata Yoochun sambil menekan kata specil dalam ucapannya.

"Gak berminat."

"Ayolah... Aku traktir," kata Yoochun sambil mengedipkan matanya, berusaha terlihat lucu. Namun, Yunho malah memandangnya jijik.

"Ya, Park Yoochun! Hentikan itu!" teriak Yunho.

"Jadi, terima atau-"

"Iya! Ayo cepat!" kata Yunho sambil beranjak dari kursinya diikuti seringai licik di bibir Yoochun

OoOoO

Dentuman samar terdengar saat Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Dia pun memandang nama bar yang tercetak di atas bangunan itu, CL Bar. Dia lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melihat Yoochun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki bar tersebut. Dengan langkah konstan, dia pun ikut berjalan memasuki bar itu.

Dentuman keras khas bar malam menyambutnya. Orang yang menari di atas dance floor, orang yang minum bahkan bercumbu pun menjadi pemandangan lumrah. Yunho pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Yoochun dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya sementara tangan sebelahnya memeluk seorang lelaki imut.

"Kau ini..." desis Yunho saat dia sudah duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Sorry, bro. Habis kau lama. Oh ya, kau bisa cari mainan disini," kata Yoochun sambil mengelus pipi namja disampingnya yang sedang bergelayut manja ditangannya. Yunho hanya memutar matanya.

"Mungkin lain kali." jawab Yunho.

"Gak asik. Oh ya, my duck, apa ada temanmu yang sedang free sekarang? Untuk temanku ini," tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Sepertinya ada. Ah, Jae-hyung!" teriak namja itu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. Mau tak mau, Yoochun sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Junsu? Ada apa?" tanya namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, begitu dia sampai di depan mereka.

"Sekarang kau free kan? Bisa temani teman Chunnie-ku?" kata Junsu sambil menunjuk Yunho. Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho, lalu mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yunho yang sedang menyesap vodka.

"Hi," sapa Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho meliriknya dengan wajah datar, namun dia tersentak saat menatap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat sempurna dimatanya. Namja berkulit putih, berwajah cantik dan berbibir merah itu berhasil membuatnya terpana.

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggelayuti tangan Yunho. Yunho pun hanya membiarkannya sambil mengelus pipi putihnya gemas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho.

"You can call me angel," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sexy.

"Hmm... Kau sedang free, angel?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong.

"Huum..." gumam Jaejoong sambil menarik kepala Yunho dan mencium bibirnya ganas.

"Uuuh, panas!" teriak Yoochun, membuat ciuman panas mereka terpotong.

"Awas kau, Chun!" ujar Yunho geram.

"Calm down. Hanya mau memastikan kalau kau Yunho sahabatku yang tadi malas-malasan mencari 'mainan'. Malah sekarang yang paling duluan mencuri start," kata Yoochun, diiringi cekikikan dari Junsu dan Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho pun berubah merah.

"Ya! Awas kau, Park Yoochun!" teriak Yunho.

"Sudahlah, my Yunnie," kata Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Yunnie?"

"Ne, nama panggilan untukmu dariku. Kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong panas. Kali ini Yoochun tidak menginterupsi karena dia pun sedang 'sibuk' dengan Junsu.

"Ah, mianhamnida," sebuah suara menginterupsi 'kesibukan' dua pasangan itu. Segera saja mereka menatap orang yang menginterupsi itu.

"Key-ah? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja cantik bernama Key itu.

"Hyung! Ah, masa' kau lupa? Ini sudah jam berapa? Aigo," kata Key sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Omo! Aku lupa! Mian, Yun. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Kau nikmati saja," kata Jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir Yunho, lalu berlari pergi sambil menarik tangan Junsu.

"Hhh, kenapa harus Su-ieku juga? Aku kan tidak suka!" runtuk Yoochun sambil menyesap wisky di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chun? Terus kenapa mereka pergi? Bukankah mereka sedang free?" tanya Yunho sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Yoochun.

"Ya! Kau ini agresif sekali!" sergah Yoochun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Chun!" kata Yunho.

"Kau mau tau?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ikut aku."

Yoochun lalu menuju sebuah tempat dimana ada beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar disana.

"Annyeong, Park-sshi." sapa salah satu pria berbadan besar itu dengan cukup ramah.

"Annyeong. VIP access untuk dua orang," kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna gold.

"Anda beruntung karena kursi tinggal dua yang tersisa. Silakan," kata orang itu sambil membuka pintu di belakangnya.

"Kamsahamnida. Ayo, Yun!" Yoochun menarik tangan Yunho masuk dan terdengar bunyi berdebam di belakang mereka.

"Kita mau kemana, Chun?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Kau diam saja dan ikuti aku," Yoochun lalu mengajak Yunho menaiki tangga, hingga mereka sampai di ujung tangga itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah pintu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa sofa mewah yang telah terisi dua orang namja yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Chun! Ini tempat apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah, kita duduk dulu," kata Yoochun sambil duduk di sofa dekat dua namja tadi. Ah, kini Yunho bisa melihat di depannya seperti sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar, dihiasi dengan lampu yang cukup remang dan 4 buah tiang besi. Dan dari tempatnya duduk ke panggung itu dihubungkan oleh 4 buah jembatan besi kecil.

'Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?' tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba lampu berubah cukup terang dan terdengarlah lagu Mirotic yang sudah diaransemen oleh sang DJ.

( Shijageun dalkomhage, pyeongbeomhage na ege kkeullyeo  
>Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa<br>modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodwo Oh~)

Begitu suara jernih mengalun, seorang namja cantik keluar dari balik panggung itu sambil meliukan tubuh putihnya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaos singlet berwarna senada.

(sarangeun mwoda? mwoda! imi sushigeo Red Ocean  
>Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol?<br>jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh~)

Kemudian masuklah Junsu yang juga memakai pakaian yang sama, hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Dia juga ikut meliukkan tubuhnya erotis.

(neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin<br>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>Neon naui no ye I got you~ under my skin)<p>

Yunho hanya terbelalak melihat 'angel'nya sedang menari erotis bersama 'mainan' Junsu. Apalagi mereka sampai berciuman panas, membuat Yunho menjadi sedikit 'panas'.

(ne meorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunbit  
>Na anigoseon umjigijido anheun chrome heart<br>nega seontaekhan giringeol Oh~)

Kemudian dari balik panggung itu muncul lagi seorang namja yang hanya memakai celana pendek merah. Dia meliukkan badannya sambil mengedipkan matanya pada seorang namja berbadan kekar dan berlesung pipit.

(hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun su eok gae ui na ui Crystal  
>Machimnae shijakdwaen byeonshin ui kkeuteun na<br>igeotdo sarangeun anilkka? Oh~)

Kemudian muncul seorang namja mungil yang juga hanya memakai celana pendek warna putih. Dari wajahnya bisa dipastikan dia bukan orang Korea. Dengan semangat dia meliukkan tubuhnya, membuat tatapan mesum seorang namja tinggi terus mengarah padanya.

(Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin<br>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>Neon naui no ye I got you~ under my skin<p>

Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin<br>Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>Neon naui no ye I got you~ under my skin)<p>

Dan kini mereka berjalan menuju tiang-tiang di depan mereka. Menaik turunkan badan mereka dengan erotis, mengundang tatapan nakal dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Bahkan mereka sampai menggoyangkan pantat mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menatap 'pemilik' mereka dengan pandangan seduktif. Oh yeah, Yoochun dan Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi.

(han beon ui kiseuwa hamkke-nari seondeuthan-ganghan ikkeullim)  
>Yunho berjalan melewati jembatan itu dengan tatapan nakal.<p>

(du beon ui kiseu, tteugeopge teojyeobeoril geot gateun ne shimjangeul)  
>Yoochun pun ikut memandang 'mainan'nya dengan pandangan seduktif. Dia juga melewati jembatan kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan mainannya.<p>

(Yeah, neoreul gajyeosseo)

Yunho dan Yoochun sampai bersamaan di tempat strippers itu.

(You know You go it)  
>Plok<p>

Mereka ber-tos sekali, lalu mendekati 'mainan' mereka masing-masing. Mengikuti mereka menari erotis sambil menggerayangi tubuh mulus 'mainan' mereka itu.

Tak mau kalah dengan Yoochun dan Yunho, dua namja yang bernama Siwon dan Zhoumi itu lalu mendatangi 'mainan' mereka yang masih meliukkan tubuh mereka.

"You're so sexy, my angel," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka kancing kemeja Yunho dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Tentu," kata Yunho sambil mengelus pinggang Jaejoong. Mereka terus menari sambil menggerayangi tubuh pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, Yun. Duluan ya?" kata Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu keluar. Yunho yang sedang sibuk berciuman panas dengan Jaejoong pun hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Emmpphh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho membelit lidahnya. Jaejoong lalu mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Hhh... Kita harus ke kamar..." Yunho lalu menyeringai mesum saat Jaejoong menariknya pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan yang asyik bercumbu di tempat itu.

OoOoO

Suara desahan, erangan dan kecapan menghiasi kamar yang diisi oleh pasangan YunJae. Mereka kini sedang beradu lidah dengan tubuh yang tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun.

"Emmmphh... Nggmphh... Mmmph..." desah Jaejoong saat lidahnya dan lidah Yunho 'bergulat' panas. Sementara tangan Yunho terus memanjakan junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena tangannya kini terikat di atas kepalanya. Sementara kakinya di buka lebar dan diikat di sudut ranjang.

"Mmmph... Yun... Nggmmph... Ahhmmphh..." desah Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho memijat twin balls nya dengan lembut. Yunho lalu melepas panggutannya dari bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengambil sebotol minuman soda di samping meja.

"Yun..."

"Ada apa, angel?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja minum," kata Yunho sambil meneguk minuman itu. Kemudian dia menyisakan sekitar setengah botol minuman itu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya mendekati kaki Jaejoong. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus hole Jaejoong dan membuatnya melenguh.

"Unnggh..." lenguh Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh pelan. Dia memajukan wajahnya pada hole itu, lalu mengecupnya dan menjilat hole Jaejoong.

"Aaahh... Yun... Aaahh..." desah Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya. Yunho meludahi hole itu sambil terus menggerakkan lidahnya memasuki hole sempit yang berkedut itu.

"Auuuhh... Uunggh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat jari telunjuk Yunho memasuki holenya yang sudah cukup licin. Yunho lalu menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhkk..." jerit Jaejoong saat dua jari ikut menyusul masuk sehingga kini ada tiga jari di dalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil merintih saat ketiga jari itu berusaha melebarkan holenya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Yunho lalu mencabut ketiga jarinya dari hole Jaejoong.

"It's show time," Yunho menutup ujung botol soda tadi dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mengocoknya cepat sehingga soda itu mendesak untuk keluar. Segera Yunho memposisikan ujung botol itu di depan hole Jaejoong dan membuka jari telunjuknya sehingga isi soda memenuhi hole Jaejoong.

"AAAAHK!" jerit Jaejoong kaget saat cairan masuk dengan cukup kuat. Apalagi ditambah dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari soda itu seperti menggigit bagian dalam holenya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengejang dan kembung. Yunho yang tidak mau soda itu keluar pun menutup hole Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Ahhh..." desah kecil Jaejoong saat merasakan gigitan soda itu. Yunho lalu menarik tangannya dan segera menancapkan juniornya yang besar ke hole Jaejoong.

"Aaaagghhk!" jerit Jaejoong.

"Mmmh... Aaaahh..." desis Yunho saat juniornya telah tertanam sempurna di hole Jaejoong. Rasa hangat, pijatan lembut hole Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan gigitan-gigitan soda yang tersisa di dalam hole Jaejoong membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang indah. Dengan segera dia memaju mundurkan junior besarnya di dalam hole Jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar, membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut terguncang.

"Aaahk! Aaahhk!" jerit Jaejoong. Dia belum terlalu mendapat kenikmatan karena junior Yunho belum mencapai titik prostatnya.

"Uuugh... Aaaahh..." namun berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang dengan semangat menggenjot hole Jaejoong cepat. Tapi dia tidak melupakan kewajibannya juga yang harus memuaskan pasangan bercintanya. Dia terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Aaaah..." gotcha! Dia akhirnya mendapat titik itu. Segera dia menggenjotnya dalam dan terus mengenai titik itu.

"Aaah... Yun... Ooh... Harder... Aaaahhhk..."

"Ouuggh... Sempit... Aaahh... Siapa... Ohh... Nama aslimu? Aaah..." tanya Yunho sambil terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong.

"Aaaahh... Kim... Ohhh... Kim Jae... Aaah... Jaejoong... Oohh..." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendesah tak karuan.

"Jae... Aaahh... Jae..." desah Yunho sambil terus menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Yun... Aaahhh... Yunnie... Ooh... Ke-keluar... Aaahh..." desah Jaejoong. Yunho lalu menggenggam junior Jaejoong dan memompanya cepat.

"Yun... Aaaah!" teriak Jaejoong saat kenikmatan melandanya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan, sementara holenya semakin sempit dan menambah kenikmatan di junior Yunho.

"Aaaahh... U're so good... Ahhh... Keluar..."

Junior Yunho berkedut dan menyemburkan cairannya yang memenuhi hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat cairan hangat itu seperti menghangatkan perutnya.

Cup

"Gomawo, Joongie," bisik Yunho sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

"Cheonmaneyo, Yunnie," bisik Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu dia merengkuh Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, sudah berapa lama kau jadi stripper?" tanya Yunho.

"Mmm, baru sebulan. Dan kau pelanggan pertamaku!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus dada Yunho.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Yunho kaget. Dalam hatinya dia berusaha tidak mempercayai itu. Bagaimana bisa makhluk seindah Jaejoong belum pernah tersentuh.

"Ne. Aku biasanya hanya melayani mereka dengan cumbuan dan tarianku. Selebihnya kau yang mendapatkannya," kata Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Molla yo. Mungkin karena tatapanmu. Aku menyukainya," kata Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita menikah!"

"MWO?"

OoOoO  
>THE END<br>OoOoO  
>Note: hahahahaha XD<br>parah ending'x. apalagi NC-an'x? pake acra soda2an? ==a  
>trik NC(?) pk soda itu saia dapet pas bc sbuah ff straight di FFn, fandom Naruto. kan dulu saia di situ XD<br>ok dah, maap kalo gak hot. gak suka? monggo hapus tag-nya. saia gak marah *pasang senyum malaikat*  
>tapi kalo udah dibaca, HARUS komen *nodongin kolor YunJae*<p>

makasih buat CL-nya

with love

Kang Yeon Hee a.k.a Din_Cassie


End file.
